Rien qu'un jour ordinaire
by Kalesha
Summary: Etait-ce vraiment un jour pour chasser où alors rester chez soi ? Qu'est ce que bien vouloir la mère de Crowley, est-elle réellement ce qu'elle prétends ? Première fanfic en espérant que vous apprécierez !


Chapitre 1

C'était une sensation de malaise, celui qui vous indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas en général. Un mal-être qui devenait de pire en pire au fur et à mesure. Cette sensation que tout pouvait déraper en une seconde et qu'il fallait trouver une solution le plus vite possible avant que cela ne dégénére.

A première vu quand vous rencontriez «Dean Winchester» même s'il n'était pas un modèle parfait, il était quelqu'un que l'on remarquait et qui pouvait devenir charmant où alors le pire de vos cauchemars si vous étiez un de ces être surnaturels qu'il devait traquer.

Sa main droite tremblait légérement, était ce un signe d'anxiété où de dépendance. Le premièr cas ne pouvait pas s'opérer sur Dean, ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'anxieux. Il pouvait contrôler ses sentiments et jamais ne les montrer, il avait été élevé pour être qu'un super modéle de soldat et le meilleur qu'il soit malheureusement ce dernier avait eu quelques ratés.

Ce n'était qu'une question de dépendance et quelle grande dépendance que d'avoir une marque sur le bras droit qui était l'incarnation de l'horreur. Elle lui faisait faire des choses, choses horribles qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empécher qu'il les avaient faites inconsciment peut-être.

Sa soif de tuer reprenait le dessus jours aprés jours, malgré cette ligne de conduite qu'il s'était imposé de lui même. Aucune consommation de bouffe tel que des hamburgers où encore de l'alcool, malheureusement c'était pas si facile à faire que ça de suivre, ca ressemblait à un régime qu'on s'impose quand vient l'été, peur de ne pas rentrer dans le maillot de bain avant l'été.

Il se regarda dans la glace, le visage était un peu blanc et quelques cernes étaient apparus au coin de ses yeux. Il y avait autre chose que la dépendance à cette marque, le manque de sommeil jouait pas mal sur lui. Non pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir mais il revoyait sans cesse les meurtres qu'il avait perpétré alors qu'il avait été démon. Chose qui le faisait frissonner énormement quand il y repensait.

Le jeune Winchester revient avec deux petites assiettes où était disposées deux parts de tarte à la pomme, c'est ce que préferais Dean plus que tout, elle était un peu chaude et il pensais que ça ferait plaisir à son frère avec un verre de coca, si Dean refusait de prendre du whisky, un bon verre de coca n'était pas sans trop de conséquences pour ce régime qu'il s'imposait.

le jeune homme déposa les deux assiettes de tarte à la pomme dont l'une à côté de son frère et commenca

Les stigmates de la confrontation avec la Dark Charlie étaient encore présents mais ils s'effaçaient au fil du temps. Sam scruta son téléphone portable espérant que la jeune femme avait pu avoir le bouquin qu'il recherchait depuis quelques temps mais aucun message aucun appel, il ne désespérait pas, ils trouveraient la solution et jamais il ne pourrais laisser son frère dans cette situation ce n'était pas possible ni même inconcevable pour lui.

Tous les deux avaient vécus tellement de choses ici bas que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

«Dean,»

Le jeune homme regarda son petit frère et le vit déposer les deux petites assiettes de tarte à la pomme, son estomac contrairement à ce que Sam pouvait penser ne criait pas famine, il fit un petit sourire sur les lèvres pour lui faire remarquer cette attention qu'il avait eu pour lui.

Malgré tout Dean s'empressa de prendre le verre de Coca pour le porter à ses lèvres. La sensation de sucré lui parcoura tout le gosier et lui donna envie de finir tout le verre. Il savait que la petite attention venant de son frère était vénérable mais il lui porterais sur l'estomac et il n'avait pas envie décidement d'être malade pour une fois.

Un article de la gazette locale attira l'attention de Dean durant quelques instants, il avait besoin de se trouver dans une chasse un peu normal et sans de gens qui seraient en danger s'il était aux alentours. Dean ignorait ce qui pouvait bien lui faire perdre conscience en s'acharnant à massacrer des gens comme il l'avait fait.

A suivre...


End file.
